


Untitled Christmas DLC

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: It's a lovely day in December, and you are ahorribleNICE Goose.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



The Goose rooted around at the bottom of the lake, finally finding the wool hat it had stolen from the Groundskeeper. It brought it up and took it back to the Groundskeeper who still looked as confused as he had when the Goose returned his radio minutes before. Then the Goose went and pulled a string of lights from where they'd been hidden and painstakingly draped them around a bush so that it would light up like the rest of the bushes in the row. It paused for just a moment as if to admire its handiwork as the sun went down and colorful lights lit up the town. Then with a satisfied honk it waddled back down to its pond.

No one could understand this change in the Goose's behavior but everyone agreed it was nice that they no longer had to worry about finding their Christmas lights missing when they came out to turn them on on this most important December evening.

~~

It's harder to work in the dark. Geese are not made for night missions and the Goose is no exception, but this goal could not be crossed off during the day. The Goose crept closer its prize, glad that all the effort had paid off and it wouldn't be required to carry anything off of rooftops tonight.

The Goose crept up to the bright red sleigh that had settled on the bank of the pond. It kept quiet as Santa put on shiny black hip waders in order to walk out to the island in the middle of the pond where the Goose slept, safe from predators and angry villagers. Much as the Goose wanted to honk with glee at the proof that it was on Santa's Nice List, it stayed silent. It wouldn't do to draw the attention of Santa or the reindeer too early.

The sleigh was connected to the harnesses that the reindeer wore by a set of large rings and hooks. The Goose pecked at the rings connecting the sleigh to the reindeer a few times before managing to get them unhooked. Then it walked forward and carefully nicked the bells off the lead reindeer. The reindeer's glowing nose cast plenty of light for the Goose to see by as it led the team away from the sleigh and up the path to the garden, making sure to keep within sight of the lead reindeer to keep its attention. When the procession got to the gate the Goose threw the bells over the fence, wincing at the sound it made. Slipping past the reindeer with the glowing nose that was clearly worried about their bells, and the rest of the reindeer who were looking confusedly between the lead reindeer and the man standing on the island in the middle of the lake pulling a present out of the sack on his back, the Goose hurried back to the pond.

The Goose got back to the sleigh and grabbed one of the foot boards in its beak and pulled it towards the lake. Nothing happened. So it took one of the hooks that had attached the harness to the sleigh and tried again. This time the Goose was rewarded with a small shift forward in the heavy sleigh. Heartened by this bit of movement, the Goose pulled with all its might and got the sleigh moving forward. The Goose was very glad that the trip to the pond was all downhill and that it had managed to get the man in red to land near its pond instead of having to get the sleigh all the way from the Groundskeeper 's house. 

The sleigh slipped into the water and bobbed a bit. The Goose feared it would stay floating and be easy for the man in red to retrieve. But when it hopped worriedly onto the floor of the sleigh its weight tipped the sleigh to the side and water flooded onto the craft causing it to sink to the bottom of the pond. Leaving bags of presents bobbing along the surface of the water.

_~~Christmas~~ _


	2. Chapter 2

After you finally finish your mission and lean back and rub your eyes. It had so many tries to figure out how to get through the tasks in time while staying on the Nice List. Why was this special Christmas mission so hard? Getting everything returned before Santa showed up was almost impossible especially since you had to get the villagers to notice you returning things for it to affect your Naughty/Nice meter. You're impressed at how much they added into the gameplay for this DLC but there was something to be said for reveling in the chaos of the vanilla game. 

Happy to be finished and ready to relax as you watched other people struggle with the game; you went to watch Unnameable Gosling's Let's Play of the Untitled Goose Game Christmas DLC. Just like you did they got a list of Christmas items half of which started with _Return,_ a festive garland to wear around their neck, and a Naughty or Nice meter parked firmly in the Naughty side. 

They waddled into town and saw that the townspeople had similar meters floating above their heads, most set somewhere in the Nice range. Unnameable Gosling looked around and noticed, just like you had, that the people who had Naughty meters were in areas with No Goose signs and that the things to be returned had obviously been taken from them. So far so similar. Then they decided to focus on the Groundskeeper , who was the most naughty besides you, and gave him back all of his things and even brought a string of lights that had been stolen from the Shopkeeper and gave them to the Groundskeeper so that he would return them to the Shopkeeper. You hadn't realized you could get people to return things for you. No wonder putting the lights back yourself was so hard. This put the Groundskeeper's Naughty/Nice meter all the way to nice but the Goose's meter was still a third of the way into the Naughty side because they hadn't worried about getting caught taking things or making sure anyone but the Groundskeeper knew their stuff had been returned. Unnameable Gosling had less than a minute left utill the sun set. 

Seemingly unworried, Unnameable Gosling went over and got the last thing on their Christmas list besides the sleigh and took it down to the pond. They even left the gate open so that they could get back into the garden faster, gaining another tick into Naughty. You watch, confused, as the sun sets and the lump of coal appears in a thought bubble above the Goose's head and Unnameable Gosling heads back up to the Groundskeeper's house to wait for Santa. Don't you lose the level if you get coal? How can you possibly drag that blasted heavy sleigh across the garden and into the pond in the time it takes Santa to deliver one present? Unnameable Gosling climbs up to the roof, passes the harness point, and grabs the bells off Rudolph. Then they jump off the roof and, shaking the bells to keep Rudolph's attention, walk back to the pond. You watch in amazement as the reindeer fly after the Goose and right into the pond when Unnameable Gosling tosses the bells into it with a mighty honk leaving Santa stranded on the roof and getting the last strike through her list.

_~~Christmas~~ _

Well, Honk, why hadn't you thought of that?

**Author's Note:**

> The truly sad thing about this is I couldn't title it How the Goose Stole Christmas because it would make you think that this wasn't going to end up with everything in the pond. Sorry folks, no Whos here.


End file.
